Another One?
by Lux-Obscurum
Summary: What happens when The Doctor fails to save Reinette? How will Rose handle it? Badly. She runs away and finds her old friend, Fern! But is Fern a regular person...? OCs. xP will end up having Rose and The Doctor a couple. T for language and coming violence.
1. Chapter 1

**OMG. Another Doctor Who story. And this one has OCs. It seems ill be using OCs more because I make longer chapters with them. I also have a contest, so read the notes at the bottom**

**Another One?**

Rose said nothing as The Doctor walked into the TARDIS with a distressed face. He silently walked past the two of them, and disappeared down the corridor. Rose bitterly bit back the urge to scream at him. She had every right to be angry with him, Mickey in agreement with her. He went to save Reinette and left the two stranded with no way to go home. It took him five hours to get back, or at least to them. It could've been a lifetime for him. That made her even more bitter every minute. Mickey was even scared to talk to her, in case he said some trigger word that set her anger off on him. So he sat there quietly watching Rose's face twist into a hateful and angry expression. He didn't know how much time passed, but she suddenly sat up and stalked away down the corridor headed to her room. She growled nonstop while walking. Was she just another human, a human of no importance that he would leave her there- leave them BOTH there? She felt the sudden urge to murder someone, to vent her anger. The TARDIS decided to step in at that point and move her room closer. Rose sighed. At least the TARDIS was still her friend, along with Mickey. "Thanks, TARDIS." She whispered as she opened the door and went inside. The TARDIS hummed in response. Rose plopped herself on her bed and kept growling. The TARDIS bugged her again. "Not done with me yet, are you?" Rose asked her softly.

No, I don't seem to be. But you're not the only one who feels at least a bit upset with The Doctor's actions today.

Rose blinked. "You too?" She asked, now interested and forgetting her anger for the time being.

Yes, me as well. Without The Doctor I would be alone.

Rose blinked again. "You would've had me and Mickey. We would really have no choice, we don't know how to fly you." She said.

Alone as the last thing from Gallifrey.

Rose froze, understanding now. "Oh... I didn't realize you meant it that way." She apologized.

It's alright. Not many understand it.

Rose nodded. "No one will understand me, either. When he went off through that portal, he trapped himself there, where I couldn't get to him. Back when Bad Wolf surfaced, I could at least get to him and save him, but I still lost him. Then more recently I lost him again." She admitted, her voice cracking slightly.

The Doctor runs. He runs and never stops to look back or think. He's been running all his life and forgotten how to stop.

Rose sighed. "Like I haven't noticed..." She huffed. She needed to get away. Take a break from all this madness. She remembered a kid she'd met 4 years ago after Rose had to help her out. Her name was Fern. *By now Fern should be twelve..* Rose thought. The TARDIS hummed.

You miss your friend? I can take you to her. I can fly myself after all.

Rose smiled for the first time after the incident. "Really?" She asked. "You would do that for me?"

Of course. I'm sure The Doctor won't notice.

Rose turned bitter again. "I know. Whenever he realizes, tell him he brought this on himself." She snapped. The TARDIS flew to life and Rose bolted towards the console room. Mickey looked surprised. "Rose, what's going on? The TARDIS just started up!" He asked. Rose only grinned in response as she bolted out the TARDIS doors and found herself in front of Fern's house. Rose knocked on the front door and Fern appeared 5 seconds later. Her face twisted into a grin. "Rose!" She exclaimed. "How ya been?" She asked. Rose smiled. "Busy. Been traveling, I came back to take a break." She said. Fern nodded. "Cool. I've been with my group of friends. I'm meeting with them later in the day, but for now, come in!" Fern said, shutting the door behind Rose. But not before she saw the TARDIS. Fern's eyes narrowed angrily, then followed Rose.

Rose's eyes never stayed in one place when she wandered into Fern's room. The walls were painted two shades of blue. Hung on the walls were paintings and drawings all by Fern. "Wow. Cool room." Rose breathed. "I know right? I'm kinda an art fanatic. I also have some ceramics I made scattered around here." Fern said grinning. Rose smiled. "This beats where I live, no contest." Rose remembered her mum. She's visit later.

Fern stared out her window a moment. "I moved here when I was 7. I lived in the USA before living here." Fern said. Rose looked at her. "What's it like there? I haven't traveled there yet." Rose said. She hated lying to Fern, but she would never believe she traveled through time and space. "It's hot in most places to say the least. Like California. I went there once to visit someone. It's no. Better than Florida." Fern shook her head. "Tropical places are my favorite, but not to my parents. So we moved here..." She said. Rose nodded. "Cool." Rose paused. "Hold on, Isn't it a Thursday? What happened to school?" She asked. Fern grinned sheepishly. "I dropped out of school..." She mumbled. Rose face palmed. "When?" Fern thought for a moment. "Um, about 2 years ago... I couldn't stand working for more than an hour. At one point I just kinda snapped and left. I believe I said, in quote, "SCREW THIS BULLSHIT, IM OUTTA THIS HELL HOLE!" Fern said. Rose stared for a second then started laughing. Fern laughed along with her. "You actually said that?" Rose asked between laughs. "The principal was watching too. I bet that surprised his sorry ass." Fern snickered. Rose grinned. "Got a mouth on you, hmm?" She asked. "Oh yes." Fern threw her head to the side for emphasis. "I can do that shit too, you know." Rose said. Fern grinned. "The old Rose appears! What ever happened to her?" She asked. "I grew up, Fern. I'm 19 now, not 15 like four years ago." Rose admitted. "Right, I'm a dumbass for not realizing." Fern rolled her eyes. "Just like how I'm 12 and not 8 anymore." She added. Rose sat in a chair. She noticed a weird watch on Fern's desk. "What kind of watch is that?" Fern froze. "Um...it's a toy." She said quickly then stuffed it into her bag. Rose raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "You know you're kinda tall for your age." She said. Fern smiled weakly. "I know, I love it. All the teen boys that are like, 17 or 18 ask for my number, thinking I'm 17 or something." She said. Rose laughed. "What do you tell them?" "I tell them to get their sorry asses straight, I'm only 12, then I slap them. It's quite fun." Fern said matter-o-factly. Rose smiled. "It's been too long, Fern. We have so much to talk about, we can't fit it all in the time we have until you have to go see your friends." She sighed. Fern sighed, then her eyes lit up. "Hey, you should come meet them! I tell them about you sometimes, I think they'd love to meet you." Rose blinked. "Really? But I'm older than them, isn't it kinda awkward?" Fern scoffed. "Hell no, Rose! What kind of fucking question is that?" Rose laughed. "Good point." Fern clapped her hands together. "Yes! Then we must go now, beat them to the alley we meet in!" Fern dashed out of the house, Rose following. Both passed the TARDIS. Both of them didn't even notice it was there.

**OKAY CONTEST TIME. Do you want your OCs in this story? Review with the age, name and personality of that OC and I might choose yours! ends September 3rd. Get with it.**

**also, I'm pretty sure you know something's up with Fern by now. XD I dropped about 4 hints about who she really is. Go figure it out! X3**

**~Ferny-san**


	2. The Truth

**Okay so I lied and I made four more Oc's instead. The Bios for them are at the bottom. Look for them.**

Ch. 2

Rose and Fern were laughing their heads off while running through the streets. "This way!" Fern called as she ducked into an alleyway. A group of four sat there. "Ferny-San!" They all shouted happily. "Hey guys!" Fern replied cheerfully. "Who's the blonde?" One of the boys asked. Fern growled. "Shut it, Jag. This is Rose." Jag looked fearful. "Oops! Didn't know, sorry. I'm Jagger, but I prefer Jag." He stood- Like Fern he was tall for his age- and offered his hand. Rose shook it. "And those are Q, Kai, and Selene." Jag said. Q merely waved his hand at Rose; Kai gave a grin, and Selene said 'hi'. Rose looked at them all. "You are all really tall for your ages..." She mumbled. The four looked at Fern with a nervous expression. Rose turned to Fern. "What's going on?" Fern sighed. "We didn't think we'd have to say so soon. We... Aren't that young..." Fern painfully took the weird watch out of her bag. Rose looked at it closer, and realized what it was. "Vortex Manipulator..." Rose breathed. She snapped upright. "Just how old are you guys...?" She asked. Fern sighed. "Me, Kai and Selene are 17. Jag is 18 and Q is 16..." She mumbled. Rose gaped. "That'd explain the height..." Fern stepped closer. "Rose, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I was gonna tell you when you came today, but I saw... It behind you." She said.

Rose blinked. "It?" Her brain realized. "You mean the TARDIS?" The other four backed up. "What, is that bad?" The five nodded all at once. "You see, we fear The Doctor- dare I say his name- because long before he looked like the one you know now, we met him. He asked for our help on something, and we said yes. But we didn't realize what he needed help for until it was too late, because we were sent to find and kill the exact same person he was looking for. And we had no choice- it's what we did. Right in front of him. We warped away right after but not before we heard him swear he'd do the same thing to us of what we did to her..." Fern grimaced. Rose just stood there, totally stunned. Jag stepped up. "Rose... We will be distressed if you tell him where we are, but it won't mean we won't forgive you for doing so." He spoke softly to her. Rose lowered her head. "You don't have to worry about that. I have to confess something now." She sat without lifting her head up. "I ran away from The Doctor... I'm not yet sure if it will be for good, but if as hell makes one more mistake with me I'm gone." She hissed. Jag sat next to her. "What did he do to upset you..?" He asked. Rose looked up into Jag's bright green eyes. "I love him- at least DID, not sure anymore- and he goes and plays Prince Charming to save some French woman in another time, leaving me an' my friend stranded with the TARDIS." She blurted when she really didn't want to. Fern sighed. "It's like how everyone says, Rose. The Doctor runs and never looks back." She said. "Well now I'm running like him and i'm sure as HELL I'm not looking back." Rose snapped. "There there, Rose. Everyone gets hurt mentally once in their lives." Jag soothed.

Rose sniffed. "Guess you're right.." She said sadly. Jag dared to wrap an arm around her. Rose stiffened a bit, but scooted over and press against his side. Kai rolled his eyes and whispered to Selene, "he's just met her and he's already said sorry twice to her. It's his obvious crush behavior..." His girlfriend giggled, and whispered back, "he's already making a move." Fern growled at them. "Hush you two. No comments." She hissed. They both shut up real fast.

Mickey sat in the kitchen of the TARDIS when The Doctor decided to enter quietly. Mickey would've yelled at him but at least he knows The Doctor's not in a good mood. Mickey went back to staring at the table. What would The Doctor say if he told him Rose was gone? Mickey wasn't sure if he'd even care or not right now. He decided it wasn't a good idea and let The Doctor figure it out if he even noticed she was gone. Mickey was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the TARDIS rumble. The Doctor looked at her sadly. "Not now, girl. I'm not in the mood for-" the TARDIS cut him off. She rumbled almost in an angry way. "Alright, what is it.." He asked glumly. The TARDIS rumbled, this time Mickey could hear what she said. 'Rose told me to give you a message. She said that you brought this on yourself.' The TARDIS almost hissed. The Doctor just stood there confused, then a few seconds later the mug he had in his hand fell to the floor with a 'crash' as it broke. The Doctor was wide eyed as he bolted towards Rose's room. 'Oh please no, no no no!' He thought desperately. The door was closed. He pounded on the door. "Rose! Rose are you there?" He pleaded. He opened the door and his face twisted into one of horror as he saw the room was empty. "No..no no no! I'm NOT losing another person I care about!" He screeched, then bolted towards the TARDIS console room. He stopped before he burst out the doors. He scowled. "YOU LET HER GO?!" He shouted angrily at the TARDIS. The TARDIS rumbled in reply, stating she was going to murder someone if he didn't get away from there. "I DON'T CARE! Why would you do this to me?" He hissed. The TARDIS hummed, saying that it was for Rose's own good. The Doctor didn't want to listen anymore, he bolted out the TARDIS doors, running to find the Rose he was currently losing.

**So I have a question for you readers. I have two choices, you pick by reviewing this chapter. Jehovah's should Rose be paired with?**

**A) Rose/Jag because Jag obviously likes her. :U**

**B) Rose/Ten because I know you people ship that. :D**

**VOYE NAO CUZ I DECIDE WHEN TIS OVER AND I NO TELLIN YOU.**

**AND HERE'S DEM BIOS CUZ I PROMISED AT THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER.**

**Fern**

Age: 17

Gender: female

Personality: Hot headed and Impulsive, rude mouth but smart and serious when she needs to be.

Jagger "Jag"

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Personality: Cool and Swift, quick to apologize when he sees a pretty girl.

Quan "Q"

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Personality: Quiet and Mysterious, quick to the point in a logic conversation.

Kai

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Personality: Excitable and Ferocious, obsessed with sword-fighting enough he carries one with him.

Selene

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Personality: Smart and Agile, hates to lose in battle.

**R&R :U**


	3. The Oncoming Storm

**Author's Note: please read this before the chapter, guys. I notice the lack of reviews and it makes me feel like nobody is reading this story. So please review, it means a lot.**

Ch. 3

Rose was leaning against the alleyway wall, lost in thought as she looked to the street. Jag slowly approached her, the others following close behind him. Rose slowly turned to face them. Fern bit her lip. "Rose, you must have questions. And we won't hesitate to answer them all." She said quietly. Rose sighed. "I only have one question. Why?" She asked. Fern looked at her group. Then she started the story.

"We were orphans on the streets in the year 2017. Selene, Kai and I were 7, Jag was 8 and Q was 6. We had to steal to survive. For a few months everything worked out well; I was the food gatherer an took care of everyone else. Q is mute, so we had to figure out what he wanted through his made up sign language. Until one day, Q thought it was a good idea to break into Torchwood and steal a Vortex Manipulator. We went along with it to make him happy. I snuck in and tried my best only to get caught. They stuck me in a room and asked me a bunch of questions. I told them I was an orphan and lived with four others on the streets. They gave us a choice: stay on the streets or work for them and have everything we wanted, even a Vortex Manipulator. I said we would work for them. We didn't know what we were getting into, though. We got our first mission two years later. It was then we met him- The Doctor. And, you know what happened. We ran from Torchwood and hid in this time. And...that's why, Rose. We are still orphans. Notice how my parents are never home? I don't have any. I live alone, Rose. So do they." Fern finished.

Rose was shocked more and more throughout the story, but understood it all. "I..." Rose was at a loss for words, what could she even say? Selene piped up. "You could live with us, Rose. Forget about The Doctor, you can move on. And you can still have the thrill of time travel with us, only without a heartache." She said. Rose looked at her. "But... Won't I be a burden? You guys are trained for those kind of things, I'm..not. And what about my mum?" Selene looked at her sadly. "Your mom is connected to The Doctor as well, isn't she? Don't give yourself more pain, Rose. We only want to help you..." She whispered. Rose chewed her lip and thought about the options.

The Doctor was frantic now, he had NO IDEA where Rose could be. "Powell Estate, she has to be there..." He mumbled. He ran through the streets heading towards Rose's home. Oh man, what would Jackie say? He'd probably get slapped so hard he'd have to regenerate, and that was not something he wanted to do at this time! The Doctor groaned as he got to the Powell Estate. Now he was hesitant about this, but he HAD to find Rose. He went to the door and knocked. Jackie answered the door, hopeful but when she saw The Doctor's face she got scared. "Where's Rose? What'd you do this time?!" She yelled at him. The Doctor back up a bit. "I don't know where Rose is, she somehow got the TARDIS to do her a favor and she ran away, I don't know where she is and I have to find her!" He stressed. Jackie noticed how distraught he was. "Find her, Doctor. Search her friend's house, she might be there. Fern's her name, Rose might've hid out there." The Doctor froze. "Fern..?" His eyes narrowed in sudden anger. "I have to find her, NOW!" The Doctor hissed, turned tail and ran. It couldn't be THAT Fern, could it? "Very bad, please no..." He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the area for any advanced technology for this age. The screwdriver picked up five- no, six Vortex Manipulator. The Doctor paled, then ran faster. "Six, if Rose is there they must be giving her one.. She can't go with them, surely they've told their story..." He hissed, his eyes flaming. The Oncoming Storm.

Rose stood up. "I'll go." Fern smiled, along with everyone else. "Welcome to the family, Rose." They chorused. Rose grinned, forgetting her anger an sadness for the time being. "NO, ROSE!" Fern turned then stepped back. Rose looked and saw The Oncoming Storm, not her Doctor. The fury burning in his eyes was too much for Rose, she backed away too. Fern gave an order to the rest of the group. "Get Rose out of here, guys. Go, now!" She hissed. Jag grabbed Rose and the five disappeared. The Doctor snarled and advanced on Fern. "WHERE DID YOU SEND THEM?!" He held her up by the collar of her shirt. Fern grinned, amused with him. "You should I tell you?" The Doctor punched her straight across her face. "TELL ME WHERE YOU TOOK ROSE OR ILL-" Fern grinned madly. "You'll what? Ill die to protect Rose from you, Mr. Oncoming Storm!" She hissed, then activated her Vortex Manipulator and she vanished. The Doctor stared at his empty fist for a moment, then let out a distressed cry. "WHAT HAVE I DONE?!"

**Told you there was violence. That's not it though, lol. PLEASE REVIEW LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT.**


	4. Goodbye, Doctor

**Okay cut me some slack on this chapter, I'm tired and I've pulled a muscle really bad in my right arm. So the chapter may be short but be happy with what you got please. And make sure to review.**

Ch. 4

Rose looked around. "Where...?" Jag stepped up. "It's Florida, 2013. Fern loves it here, she lived here until she moved and lost her parents two weeks after. This has always been the place he go to when we are in danger. It's kind of our headquarters or something..." He said, voice rumbling in his throat. Rose nodded slowly. Fern landed roughly a few seconds later, blood dripping from her nose. "Fern!" Rose cried, helping her to sit down. "What did he do?!" Selene asked, horrified. Kai growled. "The bastard must've punched her clean across her face, that's what he did." He hissed. Rose stood abruptly. "That was his last mistake he was ever gonna have." Rose grabbed Fern's Vortex Manipulator and reversed it, flashing back to the last location.

The Doctor jumped as Rose appeared in front of him. Her eyes burned with rage, and it was his turn to step back. "R-rose..?" He asked cautiously. Rose growled at him. "You've made your LAST mistake, bastard." She hissed, and The Doctor was filled with rage again."exCUSE me?" He growled back, stepping forward to match where he had been standing before. Rose laughed without the humor. "You heard me. You hurt Fern, idiot. BIG. MISTAKE." She roared. The Doctor's eyes flared with anger. "You stupid ape, you think threats will work on me anymore? And coming from such a lowly thing as YOU! You're nothing but a burden on me, having to drag you along while I do all the work and save those worlds!" He screamed at her. Rose smirked, but her eyes flashed with pain. "And the truth comes out. Such mistakes, I don't even know why I was going to give you another chance..." Rose sighed angrily. "Well then, Time-Lord, consider me an enemy to you, because I'm not coming back to you EVER. And the only way you'll find me is hunt me down. Oh, but I'm just A STUPID APE TO YOU! WHY WOULD YOU LOOK FOR ME?!" She screamed at him, tears starting to form in her eyes. The Doctor's anger vanished immediately as he saw her watering eyes.

"Rose, I-I-" He tried to say something but his throat tightened and no words could come out. "Goodbye, Doctor." Rose spat. "Find me if you want to make fun of my race some more." She snapped, her eyes wild with anger and hurt. The Doctor stepped back again, not liking the sight of her eyes exploding with a whirlwind of emotions. Rose advanced and punch him square in the nose. "Ah!" He cried out and clutched his nose tightly, then looking up a her with question and rage in his eyes. Rose knew she was treading dangerous ground right then, so she wrapped it up forever. "That was for what you did to Fern." She hissed, then flashed away as she activated her Vortex Manipulator. The Doctor wiped away the blood coming from his nose. Dammit he REALLY screwed up now! There was no way he could get his Rose back now. He did the only thing he could do; he returned to the TARDIS with heavy hearts.

Rose popped back and sat back on her spot next to Fern. Rose SWORE she almost heard a quiver in Kai's voice. "What's you do to him...?" He asked softly. "Said goodbye to him as a friend forever. He's gonna hunt us down, but ill be included in the enemies part now." She hissed, shaking her hand she used to punch him. "Damn he has a hard nose.." She muttered under her breath. Kai picked up his bag. "We'll have to constantly move if we want to stay away from The Doctor.." He announced. The group nodded in silent agreement.

* * *

The Doctor hung his head as he entered the TARDIS. His eyes showed deep regret and agony. He had lost the Rose he knew, and it was all his fault. He knew perfectly well what had set her off in the first place. It was obvious; she was upset about him just abandoning her and Mickey in the ship to save Reinette. He should've said something instead of going off to sulk in his room... He trudged along the corridor sadly, entering his dark room when he got there. The TARDIS decided to talk right about then.

You really did it this time, didn't you. I'd say something to make you feel better, but there isn't anything I could say, is there?

The Doctor shook his head miserably. "I've lost her...I've messed up so badly...I don't know what to do anymore..." He said glumly. The TARDIS rumbled.

What if I were to say I can track Rose and pinpoint her exact location right now?

The Doctor's head snapped up. "WHAT?! You can do that?!" He asked.

Of course I can. I'm not going to lose my Bad Wolf.

The Doctor understood. "You can track her because you made a connection with her and its still there..." He mumbled.

Correct. Now, do you want me to track her or not?

The Doctor growled. "Of course I want you to, why would you think I wouldn't want to find her?!" He hissed.

Because you called her a stupid ape.

The Doctor growled. "No reading my memories please." The TARDIS rumbled.

I didn't read them, they are protruding from your mind like radio signals transmitting a coded message.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Nice choice of an example." He deadpanned. The TARDIS hummed.

Watch it, Doctor. But I'm scanning for Rose now.

The Doctor jumped up from his seat on his bed and made a mad dash to the console room, reading the TARDIS's monitor as the scan was being done. 63%...78%...94%...SCAN COMPLETE. The monitor said. "Where is she.." The Doctor breathed in an almost pleading way. The monitor beeped and showed a location and time. Florida, 4:51 PM, 2013. The Doctor grinned victoriously. "GOTCHA!" He exclaimed and started his mad dance around the console, sending the TARDIS into flight, chasing after the lost Rose and her number of petals.

**Good god heavy chapter. Well I hope you guys review cuz it caused me pain to write this chapter with my arm and stuff...**


	5. Saved Their Butts, They Did!

**Okay so I had hurt my right arm really bad and that screwed up my mood and that screwed up my judgement! So my arm is gettin better now and I realized how stupid I was. Here you guys go. **

Ch. 5

Rose grumbled as she was given a pack to carry around. "We must be crazy, trying to run from The Doctor..." She mumbled. Fern rolled her eyes. "Yet we've been doing it for awhile. And we are gonna need weapons to defend ourselves. Good modern ones so he can't jam them with his sonic screwdriver..." She announced. Kai held up his sword with pride. "Yes Kai, good for you..." Jag sighed. Fern flashed away for a few seconds then came back with a handful of weapons. "Woah." Rose said eyeing each one of them. "I'm taking the letter opener." Fern declared, snatching up a large sized knife and stuck it in her pocket. Jag grinned as he came across nun chunks. "Perfect." He grabbed them. Selene dug around a bit. "Ohh, sniper gun. Perfect. I like guns, because unlike knives or swords, you don't have to feel your victim die." She mumbled, picking It up and testing it's targeting. Q snatched up the bow and arrows, leaving Rose the fighting stick. "Humph, close range but it'll do." Rose said. Fern stood. "Right, we are set on weapons. But we do everything the hard way, The Doctor will be looking for anything unusual, like stealing..." She flashed a look at Q. "We either hunt food or buy it." Fern held up a credit card. "Shiny thing, eh? Well this has tons of money on it... Equivalent to about $482,957... We should be fine for awhile." Fern calculated. A familiar sound rang out. "Dammit he found us already!" Rose hissed. Fern growled. "This is why we are near a wooded area. We hide in the trees and undergrowth." She ordered. "Duck!" Rose hissed as the TARDIS came hurdling towards them. "Damn his driving is worse then drunk driving!" Kai hissed as the six of them ducked into the wooded area. "Jesus Christ you think trees are gonna stop him from coming after us? He's like a bloodhound!" Selene roared. Rose growled. "He won't stop until he finds us. I've probably made him more desperate now..." She mumbled. "TARDIS AT 3 O'CLOCK!" Jag cried as the TARDIS crashed through all the branches. "God dammit!" Fern cursed. This was the only time Rose was truly terrified. "Oh man this is gonna end badly for us, no matter where we go he'll find us.." She muttered. The TARDIS landed roughly. The group was frozen in their spots, except for Fern. Quick as a flash the knife she had grabbed was unsheathed and mere centimeters from Rose's neck. The Doctor burst out of the TARDIS and froze at the scene.

"Let us go or she'll die." Fern hissed, a quiver heard in her voice. The Doctor took a small step closer. Fern moved the knife a little closer. "I mean it!" He backed up. Fern smirked. "Good. Let us give you a deal. Since you obviously have no intention of stopping your chase. So here's the thing: you give us a head start, and then you can chase us until we fall. Deal?" She gave a sweet little grin. The Doctor wanted to punch her again. "And you're okay with having to kill Rose?" He hissed. Fern growled. "No. But it's not like she'd want to fall into your hands again." She snarled. The Doctor flew into a rage. "Why don't you let ROSE answer that question." He spat. Fern removed the knife from its position and let Rose go. Rose scowled ferociously. "I told you I wasn't coming back." She spat. "You might as well take the deal of the hunting game, maybe you'll think of a way to make me forgive you during the time you're hunting us down." She said and spun around. "And Fern don't ever do that again, bitch." She snarled. Fern rolled her eyes. "Love you too..." She turned her attention back to The Doctor. "Well?" She snapped. The Doctor growled, but retreated into the TARDIS as it disappeared with a ringing 'WHRRR'. Rose whirled. "Right so we don't know how long he's gonna give us, but we need to move." She said. Fern nodded. "Everyone needs to gather themselves up and move, we need to go!" Fern ordered. "Ooh we get to play a life or death hide and seek game!" Kai deadpanned. Selene couldn't help to giggle at that, but she stopped a few seconds after. "This is serious, guys. It may not be life or death for Rose, but it is for us. NOW LETS MOVE!" Fern ordered. "Yeah, Kindynos Perimenei." Rose added. "Kindynos Peri- what?" Fern asked. "It's Greek for danger awaits..." She mumbled and didn't go on with that. Fern rolled her eyes, but followed behind Rose. They were all running of course, trying to get as far away as possible from The Doctor. They were soon out of the wooded area. "Come on guys, we have to find shelter somewhere, it's gonna rain soon." Jag mumbled. Rose looked at him. "How do you know?" Jag took off the glove on his left arm. Rose gasped. It was metal. "Mission accident, to answer the question." Jag said simply. Rose nodded and turned back around. She looked at the Vortex Manipulator's watch. It read 5:11. "It's been twenty minutes. Lucky us he's giving a fair amount of time for us to high-tail it outta here..." Rose mumbled. "We'll only be using the VM's for a watch now, he can track others who are time-traveling." Kai said.

Fern nodded. "I feel like we are in the Hunger Games.." She muttered. "The what?" Rose asked. "Oh, right. Spoilers..." Fern said sheepishly. "Right..." Rose said. The group came across a completely white building after a bit. "Come on, lets hide out in here." They went though a back door for safety, only to find the place was empty. "Strange..." Selene mumbled. Jag bumped into something. He turned to face it, then his lips cracked a wide grin. "Hey guys. We just saved our butts."

The Doctor only meant to give then ten minutes, but the TARDIS had other plans and landed herself thirty minutes after the deal had been made. Same spot of course. The Doctor grumbled, mad at the TARDIS for taking their side. He exited her and looked for any tracks. He found them easily. He sighed. "They were so foolish, this is too easy." He started following them, through the wooded area and to a white building where the tracks changed, almost as if something else was walking. He followed the tracks anyway, determined to catch up.

**so what do you think they found that saved their butts? :D review with an answer, you just might be right. Don't be a Bad sport, or the Wolf might just get'cha. :D**


End file.
